Remember For Me
by Sweet Raven
Summary: Raven's long lost sister is the only one who can help him get his memory back after he lost it when he was a child.
1. Gina

A/N- Hey everyone. This is my first Zoids fic, so go easy on me. I absolutely adore Raven, so I needed a story mainly about him. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome. And, if I have any mistakes about anything, let me know and I'll try to fix them. (I know this sound corny. If you like Dragonball Z, you should check out my fic 'Psycho Saiyan'.)  
  
Disclaimer- Ok, well, most of this story is not true. I don't own any one except for Gina, and I only made up the name Taylor, and I'll call Raven's parents Margaret and Steven.  
  
  
  
********************Gina  
  
It was a cold, quiet day when she was sent to her grandparents. She was only nine years old, five years older than her brother, Taylor. Her father was a scientist who was working on a current project involving organoids, and needed to move the family to planet Zi. She and her brother had always been in the way of their father's studies, and were often sent to stay with their grandparents. This had started when Taylor was only about a year old. Gina felt he had never gotten the attention that he needed and deserved. She could tell that he would grow up to be a very bright man one day, and he would make an excellent zoid pilot. The only problem was, because his father had ignored him for as long as he could remember, he hated zoids. Gina sighed.  
  
This was the last time she would see her family for a year while they left to study on Zi. She couldn't imagine why anyone would want to leave the beautiful Blue Planet that they called home, but had a certain understanding of her father's reasons. Taylor was only going because he was far too young to live with his aging grandparents, who had not handled children for such long periods of time. She would miss Taylor. He looked up to her and admired her more than he did his parents. He ran into her arms and she embraced him tightly.  
  
"I'll miss you, Gi-Gi," he said quietly. Gi-Gi was his nickname for her, and she often called him just plain old Tay. They had an unusual bond, since they played with each other so much while their parents were working. Gina had promised their mother that she would look after Taylor when they were left unaided.  
  
"I'll miss you to, Tay. Be good for me." Her parents took Taylor by the hand and kissed her good bye and gave all of the important information, such as doctors, schools, friends, etc., to Gina and Taylor's grandparents. Without further ado, they turned and boarded the ship that would take them to planet Zi, their home for the next year. Gina let her tears fall freely down her cheeks as she watched them disappear into the endless blue blanket above them. She prayed for their health and safety, all the while waving her hand in the air calling out good-byes to the sky, not believing they would hear her, nor expecting that they would.  
  
And so the days passed. The days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months, and her tenth birthday passed. Gina had been keeping in touch with her parents and brother, and from what she understood, the organoid pod would soon be ready. Then her family could finally come home. She came home from school one day in a particularly good mood. Her grandfather was out at work in a pharmacy, and her grandmother was at work in a local flower shop. The phone rang, and Gina figured it was her best friend, who always called her after school. She answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Am I speaking to the lady of the house?" an unknown voice said from the other end of the line.  
  
"No, she's not available, and neither is He. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Is this Gina?"  
  
"Yes. Can I help you with something, sir?" Gina was trying to be polite, but that didn't help the uneasiness in her tone of voice.  
  
"You may want to sit down. This is Curtis Smith of the Guardian Force Emergency Squad of planet Zi. And I am very sorry to inform you that there has been an accident involving your family. The organoid they were working with attacked and killed both of your parents, may their souls rest in peace. Your brother was severely injured, and is still unconscious. It is still unknown if he will have any permanent damage, but he is being cared for." Gina went numb. "He will be living with one of our best zoid pilots, and we will inform you of any progress in his condition. We're sorry for your loss." And with that, Curtis hung up the phone.  
  
Gina ran upstairs and wept in her room until her grandparents came home, both much earlier than usual. They had heard about this turn of events and wept with her. Gina's life was about to change, but she had no idea as to how much it would.  
  
  
  
A/N- Trust me, this is a Zoids fic. I know it doesn't seem like that right now, but I needed to put this. I'll update as soon as I can. See ya!  
  
Ed 8P 


	2. The Distant Loners

A/N- Ok, lets get this straightened out. I got a review saying that this fic was too Earth-like. I agree, but that will only last for a VERY short time. Earth and Zi had not had any communication with Earth, but this is the Blue Planet, not Earth, and they could have had some communication with Zi if they really wanted to. Think about it. If they could get into a space ship and fly to this planet, they had to have some kind off communication. Like I said, I'm a huge Raven fan, and he isn't from Earth now, is he? No, his from the Blue Planet, and that is what his father said about his home in the episode 'The Distant Stars'. (I hope I'm not sounding too rude.Sorry, don't hate me!) But any ways, this fic takes place five years after chapter one. If you haven't figured out who Taylor is yet, then I don't know what to tell you. (Oh boy, is it just me, or does this chapter. suck, badly? I know this is corny, but I have to have some way to leave her alone.)  
  
Disclaimer- I only own Gina. I only wish I owned Raven (is it possible to 'own ' your boyfriend? ~.~) but that's only in my fantasy.  
  
* * means Gina's thoughts ~ ~ means Raven's thoughts  
  
********************The Distant Loners  
  
It had been five years since her parents' death. And it had been nearly five years since she was last informed that her beloved brother, Taylor, was all right. She was assured he would be safe with the family of Dan Freigheit, who apparently decided to sacrifice his life to, stop Prozan's goons from getting to an organoid first. Taylor ran off somewhere while Prozan's men engaged in combat with the Guardian Force. He was never seen again. They didn't even know his name.  
  
The doctors found the boy sitting upright in the bed they had put him hours before. He was shaking and there was a blank, distant look swimming in his dark eyes. He had lost his memory, they feared it was permanent, and he had no idea as to what was going on. He let with Dan, who died, ran off, and the rest of the Guardian Force team that were with Dan was slaughtered. Their nearby base had been destroyed, so no information about Taylor could be found. She heard of his disappearance on the news.  
  
But this didn't call end to her love for zoids. She began to take special piloting classes. Gina learned the name and special attacks of each and every zoid. She learned about the fusion of zoid cores, and of special weapons that you can arm a zoid with. She soon became an expert.  
  
  
  
She missed her grandmother, who had died of a heart attack a year ago, and carried a photo of her entire family with her at all times. She was the only one left; her grandfather had sent her to the shelter, since e couldn't raise her himself, a year after her family's demise. Gina knew this was strange, but that it was the best way for her grandfather, and for herself. Now an orphan, she lived at a home for girls. Gina had signed up to be a member of the Guardian Force earlier, and she wanted to meet Van, Dan Freigheit's son.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Jump to the left.  
  
Dodge to the right.  
  
Stop.Backwards two steps.  
  
Now forward, full speed.  
  
Raven was practicing, making sure to push his piloting skills to the limit. As he dodged another spike randomly shooting up out of the ground, (A/N- Yes, they did really do that) he received a transmission.  
  
"Raven, if you want to eat, Lord Prozan says to inform you that your dinner will be ready when you are," stated one of the men in charge of monitoring his progress.  
  
"Fine," he answered. Short and simple sentences.those were his favorite. They required less speaking and more doing, in his case anyways. He had never figured out why he had never disobeyed Prozan. It was probably because he was the only family Raven had, and didn't want to be totally alone; after all, he was only a harmless ten-year-old boy.  
  
He went to the garage in which Prozan kept his zoids in and returned the Hell Cat he was practicing with. ~The only thing zoids are good for is destroying.~ He then turned and headed toward his bedroom, where his dinner was usually left. ~It's the same crap as every night. So what else is new?~ Raven sighed. He wanted something.different. He needed a real challenge. Ten years old, and already bored out of his mind.  
  
He slowly and reluctantly ate his barley cooked meal, changed into a black T-shirt and gray sweat pants, and crawled onto his poorly stuffed mattress in hopes of a good night's rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Kind of lacking the long-ness, but this was rushed. Sorry. Any hints or tips for this? Please tell me!!! The next chapter will be better, I really promise (sorry about my 'promise breaking' disease. I hope it's not contagious.) 


	3. Arrival

A/N- I know, I know. Long time, no update, yeah, yeah. Believe me. I wanted to post this days ago, but I just couldn't get it to make sense. This is kind of confusing in my opinion, and I know that this story had so much potential, but it has to be like this. Gina was kind of like little miss perfect, and we know what happens with Raven. He is mistreated, kills, etc., etc. Gina Graduates from the school, and all of that stuff. (Sorry if I disappointed you.)  
  
From this point on, the story is set entirely on Planet Zi. Raven is now 18, Gina is about 23. She moved to Zi in order to become a member of the Guardian Force, specializing in the study of zoids.  
  
Disclaimer- I own Gina and Gina alone.  
  
  
  
********************Arrival  
  
  
  
It was a cold autumn afternoon. Gina quietly unpacked her articles of clothing and placed them neatly on her bed. Being on this planet for only three hours, she had just been shown to her living quarters in one of the many bases of the Guardian Force. She put her belongings on a shelf conveniently located to the right of her bed. Gina then combed all of the snarls out of her short, jet-black hair, and exited the room. She went straight to the conference room as she was told to do.  
  
The hallways were long and winding, and they seemed to never end. Just as Gina was about to admit defeat and believe that she had gotten herself lost, she walked right into a head on collision with a young man who appeared to be a few years younger than her. She stood up, making a quick recovery, and then the stranger did the same. "I am so sorry, but I was kind of in a rush, and it's my first day here, and I'm kind of lost, and can you help me?" The man was dumbfounded. He had never heard any one talk so fast! "Great! Do you know where I can find the conference room?"  
  
The man nodded. "Are you Gina?" he asked. Gina nodded. "In that case. I am Lt. Thomas Richard Schubaltz. I'll be glad to escort you, since that's where I'm going, too." He flashed Gina a friendly smile as he motioned for her to follow him. She nodded immediately at the blond and began to trot along beside him.  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss."  
  
"Oh, just call me Gina." She said nervously to the tall man in the center of the large silver room.  
  
"Very well then. You may take a seat right over there," he said, pointing to a leather chair next to a boy no older than twenty. A friendly smile took over his features as she slid into the chair.  
  
He leaned over and held out his hand. Gina took it in a firm grasp. She shook it like most civilized people would do. "Nice to meet you. I'm Van Freigheit," he whispered softly before leaning back into his chair and waiting for the meeting to proceed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- I know, that was really short, but it's better than nothing. Yes, I do realize Van's last name is 'Flyheight', but I've seen it spelled 'Freigheit' more times than I've seen the other version. So, flame me for anything you want to, except for the length, the time it takes to update, and for the spelling of people's names, unless it was never spelled like I did before. Thanks! 


End file.
